


You're Not Alone...

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Coping, Depression, Developing Friendships, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grand Prix Final, Hot Springs, Hot Tub, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Peer Pressure, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stress Relief, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin just finished their Grand Prix Final, and Otabek wants to treat his best-friend to a relaxing Hot Springs resort to celebrate his winning. But little does he know that Yuri cannot go into the Hot Springs because the russian has a very dark secret he's keeping.





	You're Not Alone...

Otabek and Yuri had agreed to hangout after the Grand Prix, whether or not either of them won. Although since Yuri came in first place, Otabek had something special planned for him.

Once all the skaters got into their street-clothes and left, the Russian was searching for his best friend.

He soon found him waiting outside on his motorcycle.

“You about ready to go? I have something special planned for you,” Otabek shouted.

“Yeah,” the younger man replied as he jolted towards the motorcycle and hopped on behind the brunette.

_________________________________________________

Yuri’s stomach sank once he realized where Otabek had took them.

Hot Springs.

That means Yuri would have to reveal his bare skin to the men in the resort, which he could not reveal his bare skin to anyone.

“Are you okay? You look a little nervous.”

Yuri realized that Otabek had asked him a question, “what- yeah I’m fine,” was all he could think to say.

“If you say so,” and with that they made their way inside.

Yuri’s heart was racing in his ears as Otabek paid for them to go in. He couldn’t waste his money like that, he had to think of something.

“Hey, excuse me? Do you guys happen to have any bandaids here?” He asked.

“Oh I have some in my front pocket from earlier, you can use one of those. Let me help you put it on,” Otabek said quickly.

Shit.

“Actually I’m not feeling so well-” and with that, Yuri was suddenly being pulled by the arm into the men’s locker room, being cornered by the taller man who had concern written all over his face.

“You’ve been off ever since we got here. You’re telling me what’s wrong, Yura.”

“Uh, I uh…” Yuri was at loss. He can’t let anyone find out about this, it would ruin his reputation.

“What are you hiding?” Otabek grabbed Yuri’s upper arm in a supportive manner, to which the russian flinched and realized what he just did.

“Let me see your arm.”

“No! There’s nothing there-” the two men struggled for what seemed like forever until Otabek grabbed a hold of both of Yuri’s hands in one palm, and grabbed his jacket sleeve with the other. He yanked it upwards, and saw something that he wish he hadn’t.

There were dozens of vertical lines all along Yuri’s wrist. All deep and some freshly scabbed over. Yuri was trembling, not knowing what to do. He felt like the world had just ended, like what he worked so hard to hide was now out for everyone to see, like he was done for.

“How long has this been going on?” The older man asks, examining his friend’s wrist.

“Ever since I made my senior debut. The stress was too much, so this was how I was coping…” he replied as he felt tears form along his eyes.

“Yura… you should have told someone. This is dangerous, and just plain stupid.”

“What else was I supposed to do, Beka? It’s the only feeling I have control over! Everyone wants me to feel this way, or act another way because I’m so young with so much life ahead of me, I can’t deal with it! This is the only thing I have that hasn’t made me go insane, I can’t even sleep anym-” Otabek cut him off with a hard kiss to the lips, still gently holding his wrist.

Yuri’s tears suddenly went away, and he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Their lips broke apart, and the Kazakh man looked Yuri in the eyes and said, “You’re not alone. You have me. It’s going to be okay, Yura. But you have to promise me you won’t do this to yourself ever again.”

Yuri looked down, unable to make the promise.

“Yura, promise me you won’t cut yourself again.”

“I promise, Beka…”

They hugged, and Yuri started crying softly as Otabek held him, letting his best friend’s emotions rise to the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've never written a fanfiction before, so I hope it was okay ^^;;
> 
> I wanted to make a series of this, but I couldn't think of how I would incorporate all of this into multiple chapters, so it turned out to be one long fanfiction!
> 
> Make sure you give kudos <3


End file.
